Stopwatch in Ireland
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder and sex shorter? A cute vacation olitz one shot.


**AN: Many moons ago I promised CC I'd write her a bday oneshot. I know I'm months late, but I didn't forget about you. Happy reading all. **

* * *

When Fitz divorced Mellie , the entire country was in shock, most of all Olivia. It was during the time that she and Fitz were " off -again". She was taking time to be alone and fix her life, while he was using channeling his energy into making the most out of his last four years. Upon hearing Fitz had taken the step she never thought he would, Olivia worked to earn him.

It was a long, at items draining road for the both of them, but they found a way to work it out. By the time Fitz entered his last year, the public loved Olivia almost as much as he did. She had become non official member of the First Family as being First traveled with the the family , made a few appearances at library openings, and spent holidays with them. However OPA was still intact and had her attention. Still the couple had found a way to make things work.

The children primarily lived with Fitz. Nearly losing his sonfrom meningitis caused a shift in priorities for him. It was rare for the couple to find alone time. Since the children where spending the holiday with their mother, Fitz decided to take Olivia to Ireland for Christmas.

"Do you think you'll ever tire of traveling like this?" Olivia asked Fitz during take off.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking a sip of his mimosa.

"Private," she said simply.

"No, I've come to appreciate the privacy and silence." It was a truthful statement. While he did miss the encounters with random person sitting next to him,he didn't miss the extra steps commercial flights entailed.

Olivia nodded before sipping on her own drink "Have you ever flown coach?"

"Have you ever flown coach?" He smirked at her.

"As a matter of fact I have, but that doesn't answer my question."

"When I was in service I often flew coach."

"It was an experience for you, wasn't it. Like having to do your own laundry or taking the subway when you're in the City."

"You wound me , Livvie, make be sound like a spoilt brat. I actually enjoy taking the subway," he said defensively. "Lots of shits and giggles."

"I'm sorry baby," she said leaning over to kiss his cheek. " I must agree with you. Flying this way is much more peaceful. Especially when going abroad."

A seven hour flight is a seven hour flight, but having the cabin mainly to themselves, a personal entertainment center, and most of all Fitz, make it more enjoyable.

The concierge met them in the lobby of the hotel and escorted them up to their room without any mishaps. When they arrived to their room, he threw the doors open and announced, "The Presidential Suite, Pres. Grant."

Fitz took Olivia by the hand and led her in as a bellhop appeared out of nowhere with their luggage. As she often did, Olivia took in the size of the suite and listened they were told about the rooms. Her ears perked up at the mention of a Jacuzzi on the private terrace,but Fitz just seemed impatient.

While they were looking at the master bedroom, it appeared Fitz had enough. He let go of her hand and reached in his pocket, pulling out his bill clip. He peeled out a few hundred notes and handed it to the concierge. "We'll figure out how to use the bed, thanks."

Olivia smirked and the concierge took the money and said, "Very good, sir." He didn't even crack a smile.

The concierge, bell hop , and secret service exited quickly, leaving couple alone. Fitz turned to her, scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Olivia giggled as he carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He swallowed her laugh with a kiss as his body lay on top of hers. "Three months is long enough to wait. I'm out of patience," he said, his lips trailing down her neck and his hands unbuttoning her shirt. She mentally calculated the time that had passed and realised he was correct. It indeed had been three months.

"It was a long flight. I don't think I'm in the mood," Olivia said, trying to make her voice sound as serious as possible.

Which was apparently pretty serious since he stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her with the most disappointed look on his face. "Oh, sorry," he said. He took a deep breath and rolled off of her. "We can check out the area if you want to. Or are you hungry? I can see if–"

Olivia cut him off when she straddled his hips and kissed him on the mouth,her hands tugging on his curls. Since leaving office, he'd allowed himself to grow his hair out. He groaned after his initial surprise, grabbing her hips tightly and returning her kiss.

"As if I'd want to wait," she said between kisses. "I love that you were such a gentleman, though. Your mother would be proud."

"Please don't talk about my mother while you're kissing me. Ever."

"My apologies," she said as they made quick work of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. He looked beautiful lying there, his hair a mess from her putting toying it, his ears a little pink, his chest moving up and down noticeably from exertion.

"You didn't have to drag me across the pond in order to get me to go to bed with you, you know."

"True, but me sweeping you off your feet and to Europe is much more romantic, isn't it?"

"Eh, a bottle of wine and a slap on the ass would have done just as well."

He laughed but looked a little disappointed and Olivia immediately realised her mistake. The ability to openly pamper her was a touch subject. "I'm sorry. This is the nicest, most romantic thing that's anyone has ever done for me."

Seemingly placated, he sat up and knelt on the side of the bed, put a hand on either side of her face and kissed her softly. His hands traveled down and he deftly finished unbuttoning her shirt, gently moving it off her shoulders and making her shiver. His hands glided up her abdomen to her chest and unclasped her bra, placing it next to her shirt. Then his hooded met hers , and he wrapped his lips around her nipple, making her gasp. The sensation shot straight through her body and rested right between her legs.

She threaded her hand through his hair, hoping to encourage him to continue. But he pulled away and pushed on her shoulder so shecwas lying flat on the bed.

Fitz chuckled and kissed her stomach, the light scruff on his face a welcomed contrast to the softness of his lips. "Patience," he said, "I'm trying to seduce you. I didn't do it right last time."

Olivia put her hand in his curls and lifted her head a little so she could see him. He expression was one of determination . "There was nothing wrong with last time. It was amazing."

He kissed her stomach again and went to work on her pants, unbuttoning them and hooking his thumbs in the belt loops. "It was amazing. But had I known we'd go three months, it would have surpassed amazing. You deserve more than that." He declared while lowering her pants and underwear

Fitz joined her on the bed, covering her body with his. He kissed her on the mouth, slowly and deeply, making her toes curl. His weight on top of her felt so good; his warmth was solid and inviting. They were finally together in the way each had longed for them to be ,and I don't think I'd ever felt this good—heart, body, and mind.

"I want this to be good for you," he said, kissing my neck.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked, genuinely curious. If last time was any indication, I wouldn't be disappointed.

"I have about three months of pent-up sexual frustration. I'll probably last about twenty-eight seconds."

She laughed out loud at this unexpected admission and he chuckled into her neck. "Don't worry," she said. "It'll be like Mark Wimberton's house in Nantucket all over again."

"Who's Mark Wimberton? Give me his address so I can go beat him up for ever touching you."

Olivia laughed again and rubbed his back. "This may come as a shock, but I'm not a virgin. Mark Wimberton was my first. Though he may have lasted close to two minutes, so he's got you beat."

"I won't let some punk kid last longer than me. Hand me why phone and open up the stopwatch. I'm going for two minutes and one tenth of a second."

Before she could respond,he wrapped his lips around her other nipple and sucked lightly. She grabbed his hair and moaned loudly, lifting her hips against him. "Not helping," he said, shifting his hips away from her.

"Fitz," she breathed shallowly.

"Hush," he said, leaving a path of kisses down her chest and stomach to her thighs. "I need an insurance policy." He lifted one of her legs so her foot was flat on the bed and kissed her softly on the inside of her thighs. "And our flight left me famished."

Her breath hitched in anticipation. This wasn't a fantasy . this was soon as she felt his lips and tongue between her legs, Olivia knew for sure she was in a familiar heaven. Every flick of his tongue made her want to die over and over again. Most men had no idea what to do, but Fitz was completely different; it was his superpower. She moaned unashamedly as he continued to pleasure her. She arched her back from the blissful tension, eager for the high she hadn't reached in three months. Despite it being a submissive act, it was the most liberating feeling when Fitz got her there; she felt happy and free.

"That was unbelievable," she said breathlessly once they were face to face again. "I think that policy had good coverage, and you look well fed."

"If you thought that was good, get ready for the best minute of your life," he said, taking off his boxers.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said, his face taking on a more serious look. "You know that, right?"

"I know," she answered with a nod.

Fitz placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her gently. Slowly he entered, stretching her and making her hum from the intense pleasure.

"You feel amazing."he said with a low groan

All Olivia could do was whimper in response. She was more than a little overwhelmed. Fitz pulled back a little before thrusting deeper, filling her completely. Her brain was only functioning at half capacity, so much of it focused on one area of her body. She wasn't sure she could form coherent sentences if she wanted to.

He looked down at her as if to ask "Are you okay?" his hands came smoothing the hair away from her face.

"Mm-hm," she managed to respond , raising her hips to coax him into moving again.

He took her hand and threaded their fingers together, rocking his hips slowly into her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him in deeper and moving with him. He groaned into her neck as they found their rhythm - a steady, satisfying pace. Each stroke made her yearn for more. She wanted to buck up against him with more urgency, to make him drive into her harder. Three months of work imposed celibacy was now being broken, she was more needy than ever.

"Oh God, Livvie."

"More," Olivia said hungrily, writhing beneath him. "Don't worry – you'll last."

He took the vote of confidence in stride, increasing his pace by a fraction. "You're so beautiful."

"And horny." It took her a few seconds to realize what her just said. "I meant... you as well."

"Beautiful or horny?" he asked, amused.

"Well, it's pretty obvious..."

She trailed off, sighing loudly as he started to put more weight behind his movements and brought her right leg up to rest on his shoulder. Over the years he'd learnt her right side was more flexible. He was giving her more without turning this into mindless fucking. Fitz knew this was special; he made her feel worshipped.

Grateful for his efforts, she put her hand in his hair and pulled his face level with hers.

"I love you," she said, letting go of his hand so both of her hands were in his hair. "Tell me you love me again." shr knew he did, Olivia just needed to hear it here and now, while they were as close as two people could be.

He stopped moving and searched her face before kissing her softly. "I love you."

Her heart fluttered in her chest; she would never tire of him saying that.

Fitz then decided it was time to pick up his pace again to bringing Olivia to her second climax . She clutched onto his back. It was so unbelievably good that her eyes rolled back . She began to chant his name reverently, encouraging him and letting him know how good he was making her feel.

"Fitz. Oh God. If you make me wait three months again I'm going to reprimanded you," she managed to say as she threw her head back.

"Reprimand?" he asked huskily. "Are things going to get a little kinky?"

She started to respond but it turned into a loud moan when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"What was that Livvie."

The familiar tightening sensation was beginning to take hold. She began to quiver around him as she desperately sought her release.

"Harder?" he asked with a smirk smirking.

"Yes. So close..."

Fitz lifted her other leg to his shoulder , changing his angle. The shift was all she needed. With his length now rubbing against the right spot, the wound up tension finally exploded. She lost all sense of control, spasming beneath him in pure bliss. She yelled Fitz's name until it was incoherent mantra. Olivia rode out the waves of pleasure in a haze of lust and love.

The next thing she was aware of was Fitz's face buried in her neck as he let out a strangled cry. He collapsed on top of her, as equally sated as she was.

"Ireland is fun," Olivia said breathlessly.

Fitz chuckled. "Yes, it is."

They took a few moments to regain their breath. After so long, it felt good to just be in one another's presence. Olivia was grateful that had she didn't need Lauren to tell her when Fitz's schedule was open. Until they returned to American soil, she was the schedule. It was all Olivia , all the time.

"You have another appointment with me in fifteen minutes," She said after awhile. "Don't be late. I like to cum on time."

"Fifteen minutes? I'm fifty-six, Liv, not thirty-six like you. I need some down time. And by that I don't mean going downtime. I mean actual rest. This is hard work, you know. Not that it's hard to get hard, especially when it comes to you. It's just that–"

"Thirty-five," She interrupted him with a correction .

"Thirty-five minutes? That's a very specific number," he replied, kissing her neck. "

"No, silly. I'm thirty-five."

He looked confused for a split second before. "What? No that can't be right. Your date of birth is September 16th, 1981," he said.

"1982," Olivia corrected him .

She could see him calculating the date in his head. "So all these years I've been aging you?"

She nodded.

"Then where in the hell did I get 1981 from ?"

"That's the year you began your senior year of college. I can only guess it was a good year and you like to relate the good things in your life with me.'" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know, I think you may have something there" he smiled at her. " I guess I have to give you a little something to make up for it."

"Well, you can give it to me now," she said suggestively, pushing him flat on his back and putting her knees on either side of his hips.

He smiled up at her and grabbed her hips. "Old man, remember?"

"I can work with that, Dr. Grant," she said, kissing his chest and working her way down.


End file.
